One Night Can Change It All
by Awendela
Summary: A stakeout with Nathan goes wrong and Audrey is left to deal with her fate on her own. Can Duke help her out so she is not lost anymore?


**Authors Note: I do not own any part of Haven.**

**So it has literally been forever since I have posted a story on here. School is absolutely crazy this year. But anyways, this is my first attempt at an Audrey/Duke fanfic. I don't know why but this season I've just been feeling like something is going to happen between them before the finale and also with the last episode being a kiss between Nathan and Jordan I decided to give it a try. Please let me know what you guys think!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Audrey sat staring at the second hand tick by on her clock. If her fate held true, she had less than 40 days left before she vanished. She usually tried to keep her upbeat personality while chasing the troubles but some days it was just so hard. Today was one of those tough days. Today she was reminded of just how short of a time she had left.

The day had begun like many others; seemingly normal until that fateful call came in. Three people had been reported missing last night after going star gazing at Pioneer's Point. Audrey could have almost laughed. That was the typical "teenage hookup" place. The people had probably just ended up at someone's house, much like Nathan and Jordan had been doing for the last couple of nights; a fact that Audrey had overheard in the break room. She couldn't really blame him. She had pushed him away; and he could give Jordan what she gave Nathan. Nathan could only feel Audrey but Jordan could only safely touch Nathan; it was a confusing triangle to wrap one's head around.

Then there was Duke. He had almost always been faithful to her and recently he had become a permanent addition to her body; he went everywhere she did, even when he wasn't invited. Tonight was one of those occasions.

Nathan had decided that there was more to this case than just lovers going missing and that they needed to check it out. So that is how she and Nathan ended up on a stakeout at Pioneer's Point. They had been out here since sundown and it was now close to 3am, so far nothing troubled had happened. Unlike previous stakeouts, they talked very little. Audrey spent most of the time just staring out the window at the starry night sky. She was afraif that if she started a conversation it would go to territories that they both would rather not talk about; mainly Duke and Jordan.

"I'll be back. I'm going to go walk around to see if anyone's out there." Nathan said gruffly as he quickly got out. He slammed the door before Audrey could even reply.

Audrey sat in silence, trying to remain focused on her surroundings but it was so late at night. Before long sleep overcame her and in what seemed like 20 seconds a sharp knock on the window quickly woke her. Looking around she came face to face with none other than Duke Crocker. He was smiling and holding up a cup of what she could only assume was coffee.

"Good morning sunshine." He said cheerfully as she got out of the car.

"What do you mean 'good morning'?" She asked.

Duke looked at her confused. "It's like 5am so I think that qualifies as morning."

Audrey nearly spit out the coffee she had just sipped. "5am?" She whipped around and Nathan was not in the car. "Oh my gosh Nathan!"

Duke couldn't help the frown that instantly fell on his face. Audrey could have laughed under different circumstances. "Seriously Duke, he's been gone now for over two hours. We have to go find him."

"If you insist." He complained as he followed Audrey almost obediently in the direction Nathan had last been seen. It didn't take them long before they spotted him sitting on a bench with none other than Jordan.

Audrey felt an intense anger start to rise up in her; he had left her all alone on a stakeout to go sit with his girlfriend, how could he? She felt Duke's hand come to rest on her shoulder, "You know, I would never leave you like that." He whispered into her ear.

Audrey couldn't help the shiver than ran through her body. There was something about Duke that made her drop her guard around him. He knew what it was like to have a destiny trying to control you.

"Come on, if he left you, you can leave him." Duke said smiling as he placed his arm around her shoulders. "Let's go back to the Gull. I'll get some drinks and you can go relax upstairs."

Audrey laughed. "Duke are you serious?"

"I'm not implying anything and you have a very dirty mind Officer Parker." Duke said chuckling.

The drive over to the Gull was silent but unlike with Nathan, it was not an uncomfortable silence. It was actually very peaceful. When they arrived Audrey did just want Duke had said and went up to relax, soon she found herself staring at the clock. A million different thoughts were running through her head. If Nathan had truly moved on, shouldn't she do the same? What was there to stop her? She, if fate held true, would be gone in less than 40 days. She should spend her time with someone who understands what she is going through, that person was Duke.

It seemed to take forever before Duke finally knocked on her door. "I didn't know what kind of night you wanted it to be so I brought up a little bit of everything." He said gesturing to the five bottles of alcohol in his arms. Audrey smiled broadly. He had no idea of the kind of night they were in for.

Two bottles down and Audrey found herself leaning up again Duke's chest as they laid on her couch. It was taking all of her self-control not to give into her temptations and she could only assume Duke felt the same.

"Do you ever wonder what things would be like if we lived different lives?" He said thoughtfully, breaking the silence.

Audrey turned around to look at him. Her hands firmly planted on either side of his hips. Duke had to suppress the moan that made its way up his body. She was going to kill him tonight, "What do you mean different lives?" Audrey asked, her words were slightly slurred.

"I mean what would you do or change if you weren't living with the fact that you may vanish soon." Duke said as he unconsciously leaned forward. There was now only a few inched between their faces.

"I would do this." Audrey said as she leaned in and placed a quick kiss on his lips. Before she could fully pull back Duke had returned this kiss only this time it was much more passionate. Soon Audrey found herself lying back down on her couch; Duke was pressed firmly against her from above. His lips were on her neck making her squirm below him. She wanted more.

She pushed Duke up and she instantly regretted it when she saw the look on his face. She quickly resumed kissing him, his arms slowly made their way to the bottom hem of her shirt. Without another question it was off and thrown somewhere across the room. His hands then traced devilishly slow lines up and down her sides, making her moan his name; that only increased his arousal. There was no denying it anymore, he wanted Audrey and he wanted her badly.

Duke hardly noticed that Audrey had sneakily undone all the buttons of his shirt and was pushing it off his shoulder. It soon joined hers somewhere on the floor. It was now his turn and his hands made their way up from the small of her back and expertly undid the clasp of her bra. The sight before him made him gasp. Audrey was perfect. He kissed her passionately again as his hands went to cup her breasts. Her skin was so soft, he had to have more.

"Duke," Audrey tried to say before kisses. Duke merely grunted in response. He was well past the point of coherent thoughts. "We need to take this to the bed unless the floor is fine for you." Audrey mumbled even as she continued to work on his belt buckle.

If this had been anyone else besides Audrey the floor would have been perfectly fine. But this was Audrey, he wanted to show her just how long he had wanted her and loved her.

Without any further word Duke's hands reached around and picked her up, her legs instantly went around his waist, pulling them even closer together. "God Audrey." He groaned. She was going to be the death of him. Thankfully her bed was no far away and soon Audrey found herself against the soft cotton sheets. Duke's body was molded perfectly above hers.

She quickly finished her work on his belt buckle and pushed his pants down off his ankles. She hardly noticed that Duke had been able to rid her of her jeans until she felt him swiftly enter a finger inside her. She let out a soft scream of pleasure. Even in bed Duke has sneaky ways of getting what he wanted. "God Audrey—you're so wet." He moaned as he added another finger. Audrey was so close, she could feel that tell-tale pressure start to build in the pit of her stomach. She tried pushing his hands away. She wanted him to be insider her. Duke smirked "Not yet." He then lowered his head and started sucking on her clit, within a second Audrey's orgasm hit her and she was seeing stars.

Duke slowly brought her back down and it wasn't long before he was back at it, this time his tongue had found its way to one of her nipples and was sucking greedily on it. Audrey's hand managed to grab his rock-hard member and started pumping it. She was thanked with a hearty moan from above. She knew he was close but she wanted to bring him to the edge. It took all of her strength to roll them over and she soon took his entire length in her mouth. "Oh my god Audrey that feels amazing." Duke managed to say as he pushed himself further into the bed. Soon he could take it no longer and without warning flipped them back over and positioned himself at her entrance. He looked up at her beautiful face; he needed to make sure she wanted this just as badly as he did. Audrey smiled and gave him a nod; that was all he needed.

He thrust into her in one quick, hard movement causing her to scream out his name. Audrey was so incredibly hot and tight. Duke had to use all of his control not to lose it right then and there. He wanted them to reach the edge together. Once Audrey was ready he started thrusting with a slow rhythm, he loved the feel of her. Audrey's hips were soon meeting him thrust for thrust. "Harder….faster…Duke please!" Audrey said each time their bodies came together. Duke was not one to disappoint and soon he was slamming into her; all shreds of his self-control had gone out the window.

"Duke I'm so close." Audrey moaned and his hands reached between them as he started to massage her clit. Her arms instantly shot up and her nails dug into his shoulders. He was losing it, "Audrey come with me." He managed to say just as her felt her walls clenching around him. He yelled out her name as her buried himself in her one last time.

Duke slowly rolled off her and Audrey instantly wrapped herself around him. He was the one she had always wanted. Duke played with a couple of strands of her hair, he couldn't yet grasp the reality of what happened, He thought he has lost her long ago to Nathan but he was the one holding her tonight.

"I know will all of the trouble and everything else that is the last thing you want to hear, but honestly an old guy once told me that one night can change your life and well this is my night. I love you Audrey." Duke said as he looked down at her face. He laughed out loud; Audrey was already asleep. He smiled and soon drifted off to sleep himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**So like always please tell me what you think!**

**Also I'm toying with the idea of a second chapter/sequel so let me know if that's something people would want to read! **


End file.
